You raise me up
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A Kai/oc oneshot i got the idea for while listening to 'You raise me up' by 'Lena Park' hope ya'll like it


It has been 2 months since Kai left his friends to join his old team for the championships, leaving the girl that cared about him behind aswell.

"Hey Jay! Come have a match with us!" Daichi yelled, a big smile shown on his face as he ran towards the silent midnight bluenette, who was sitting on a rock staring into the small pond that Gramps had made a few days ago.

"No thanks Daichi, i'm... i'm just not in the mood recently."

"Oh c'mon Jay, it's been weeks since you battled."

"Hey Daichi! I'll challenge you!" Tyson yelled from the other side of the garden, from the look in his female friends eyes, he knew she wasn't herself again.

"Why? I wanna fight Jay!"

"Daichi, you little dork come here and battle me, chicken." The bluenette replied, imitating a chicken to piss the smaller hothead off.

'Oh why, why did he have to leave Fenris.' Jay asked her bitbeast in her mind, earning a dark red flash of light as a reply from the majestic black wolf. As she got up, the young girl left the garden and walked to the front, ready for a walk around town, to calm down her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What are you doing outside? Go to bed." Kai said, looking up from under his bags at the girl on the other side of the fire._

"_I can't sleep with this cold."_

"_Get back to bed and sleep."_

"_I know, i'm just not used to it." A younger Jay replied with a small smile._

_A sigh escaped the young Russian blader as he opened one eye to glare at the girl next to him, who stood close to the fire, looking at it as if it was a magic show. No matter how much he glared at his female team member, she never got annoyed for it. _

"_I'm gonna go back now, see you in the morning Kai." The young girl said to her captain with a smile, before turning and walking back to the hotel._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jay had arrived at the river side, where some kids were having a beyblade match. Putting her hands in her black jacket, the 16 year old girl walked away from the kids and made her way a bit further to a more silent place.

_FLASHBACK_

"_KAI! Grab my didgets dude!" Tyson yelled, leaning over and reaching out his hand towards Kai who stood freightened on the floating platform of ice._

"_He's not gonna do it." Ray said, noticing Jay made her way past Kai with her head down._

"_You want me back?"_

"_Of course we do, you're our captain."_

_Kai grabbed the hand of Tyson, only to realise he couldn't move._

"_I'm stuck to the ice." _

_Soon after he said that, everyone looked up as a voice yelled 'PULL' and saw Jay sliding towards them. Jumping up and tackle Kai over the water, falling on the ice at the same time. _

"_Come back to the team Kai, we miss having you around."_

_Only earning a small grin from the Russian blader as he helped her up, Jay knew he would come back._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Max, isn't that Jay?" A darkhaired boy said to his friend when they looked down and saw the midnight bluenette walk past them next to the river.

"You're right Ray, maybe we should say hello."

When the blonde wanted to run down the stairs, Ray stopped him by putting his arm infront of Max.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea, she looked upset."

"Upset? More like depressed, like she lost Fenris or something. Let's go ask Tyson about this."

Sitting on a rock on the riverside, Jay looked at the water rushing past. No matter what happened, it always got back together in the end.

_FLASHBACK_

_As Kenny, Hilary, Jay and Kai made their way to the lighthouse up ahead, they got surprised by a landslide._

"_HILARY WATCH OUT!" Jay yelled as she ran towards Hilary and tackled her out the way, before the ground underneath the brunette gave away. _

_When Jay stretched her hand, the piece of rock she held onto broke off. Just when the european blader thought she was done for, a hand grabbed her quickly and pulled her up. Opening her eyes, Jay looked straight into someones chest, when she looked up, a pair of gorgeous eyes met her own. Realising that she was holding onto Kai's waist, Jay let go quickly, muttering a 'thank you' and walked ahead, only to fall down after a few steps._

"_You sprained it slightly."_

"_Maybe you guys should go ahead without me. I'll wait here."_

"_It's too dangerous here for that." Kai replied as he sat down infront of Jay with his back towards her. _

"_Hop on, i'll carry you."_

"_But i'm heavy." Jay complained as Kai lifted her onto his back._

"_Don't fool yourself, a bag of beyblade's is heavier then you._

_Hearing that from her captain, made Jay blush. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she whispered 'Thanks, if you ever need to talk, i'm here.' to the boy carrying her._

"_It's fine and same here." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Launching her black and red blade, the teenage blader called forth her bitbeast Fenris, who appeared with a dark red aura flowing around her.

Red eyes looked at the depressed girl and the blade spun closer to its owner.

**'What's wrong Jay?'**

'Nothing Fenris, i'm just... lost.'

**'Are you sure about that?' **The black wolf said, tilting its head to the side as she looked at her mistress. **'Aren't you missing young Kai?'**

Upon hearing the name of her Russian friend, Jay looked down, trying to avoid anyone looking at her eyes.

'**Miss Jay, i can feel your body heating up. I know how you feel.'** Fenris said before returning to her blade when she felt a group of people coming towards Jay, and stopped spinning on the lap of the midnight bluenette.

"Hey Jay, why did you walk off?"

"Tyson?" The 16 year old female said as she looked up from underneath the hair that covered her eyes and saw her friends standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Hesitating for a second, she walked towards them at a slow pace.

"Max and Ray told us you were here. What's wrong?"

"I feel like i lost my beyblade spirit. I don't even know how or why."

"What? You lost Fenris?" Kenny said, looking rather shocked.

"No, she's still with me. I just feel like a worthless blader right now." Jay replied, looking at the grass on her left side.

Tyson and his friend suddenly looked past Jay with a small smile on his face before walking off. When the girl noticed this, she looked at her friends as if they ate something weird.

"Oh really?"

A pair of deep brown eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice that came from behind her. Turning around she saw Kai standing on the river side with the evening sun following his trail.

"Kai." Jay whispered, before running off toward the well built Russian, hugging him around the neck. Because the young girl ran so fast towards Kai, both of them fell into the shallow part of the river.

"Sorry about-" Before Jay could say anything more, Kai silenced her by putting one arm around her waist, his other hand on her left cheek and kissing her on the lips.

The female bladers eyes opened wide as her arms dropped besides her, getting some of her courage back, Jay put her hands on Kai's shoulders and kissed back, showing him how much she missed him being around her, how much he meant to her.

Pulling back slightly and leaning his head against Jay's, Kai looked into her eyes.

"You came back."

"Yea, Tyson kind of spilled the beans.

"So you know."

"Yea." Kai replied, causing the slightly shorter girl to blush as red as Dranzer and hiding her face in his muscled chest.

"What if your parents find out, that you chose to stay with me?"

"T- they can say what they wan't. I won't listen to them. I feel safe around you and that's what matters to me. And i ... i love you." The blush spread even further on Jay's face as she said all of that.

A smile appeared on Kai's face, this girl accepted him, even though he wasn't mister social, she still loved him. As he stood up, grabbing Jay's hand in his, he whispered in her ear, "So do i."

"Does this mean we're you know..."

Getting what she meant the Russian blader nodded with a faint smile on his face.

**'Well done master Kai, u better watch over her. You're the one that raises her confidence up by just being there."**

'I know Dranzer, Thanks for telling me about this.'

**'Dear master, no need to thank me. The one u need to thank is Fenris, she is the one who let me know.'**

With that the phoenix left Kai's mind, leaving his master alone so he could walk back to Tyson's house so they could dry themselves.

When they got there, both teens saw everyone was watching tv and made their way to the bathroom so Kai could get changed. Jay walked to her room to get a pair of dark shorts out and a Tshirt with a Phoenix and wolf in a yinyang symbol on it.

Hearing a knock on her door, Jay opened it and let Kai in. As soon as the door closed, Kai placed his lips on the surprised girl who soon returned the kiss.

The kiss lasted longer then last time untill they got interruptred by a song coming from downstairs, joined by the sound of Tyson, showing it was Hilary and Ray who were behind this.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be<br>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up, to more than I can be<p>

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;<br>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity<p>

"I'm gonna make them train double the amount tomorrow."

Even though Jay was blushing more then a thousand shades of red, a small laugh escaped from her lips.

"I know why they turned this song on Kai."

"The lyrics?"

"Yea. They say what i can't."

Kai wrapped his arms around Jay's legs and lifted her up, leaning up, he placed a short kiss on her soft lips.

"Let's make them jealous shall we."

"Yea." Jay smiled as Kai kissed her once again and walked back outside, still carrying the girl on his arms and ignoring the stares his friends gave him as they walked outside.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up, to more than I can be<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up, to more than I can be<p>

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
>You raise me up, to more than I can be<p>

You raise me up, to more than I can be


End file.
